1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminal blocks, such as those used to connect a multiconductor telecommunications cable to drop wires feeding a local telephone distribution, and more particularly to such terminal blocks having dielectric material used to insulate the interior electrical contacts and mechanisms from adverse ambient conditions such as dirt and grime.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a application owned by the assignee of the present application Ser. No. 08/948,973 entitled Terminal Block, filed Oct. 10, 1997, and now U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,240 the structure of a terminal block is described in great detail. The description in that application is incorporated herein by reference.
As disclosed in the above-identified application, a cavity formed between an upper housing and a base where electrically conductive contacts and actuator mechanisms are located, is filled with a viscous dielectric material. The dielectric material, in the form of a gel, cures at the site to protect the mechanisms and the contacts from ambient or environmental conditions. For example, the terminal block may be located in an outdoor cabinet exposed to climatic conditions. Encasing or potting the conductive contacts and mechanisms in a dielectric material insulates these items from inclement weather, moisture, dirt and other undesirable elements which might interfere with the electrical connection between the contacts and the distribution feed wires.
In operation of the terminal block, the actuator mechanism is moved upwardly and downwardly when feed wires are engaged with or disengaged from the electrical contacts. However, during movement of the actuators, some of the gel is displaced through openings in the terminal block. When this happens, tools being used by the technician to operate the actuators may stick to the dielectric material and may cause some of the gel to be pulled away from the terminal block thereby degrading the protection offered by the material. Also, the material, if a gel, responds like a rubber band to movement. It biases whatever was moved back to its original position even though this may be undesirable. Further, the dielectric material is expensive, both in product and labor if it must be replaced. Also, dielectric material extruded out of the terminal block may pick up grime from the outer surface of the block. If the material is then pulled back into the block as usually happens, the adhering grime may also be pulled into the block and may interfere with the electrical functioning of the contacts.